


When the Sun meets with Sea

by Giaruu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A request!, DoTae is sailing!, Doyoung!Siren, Fantasy AU!, Fluff, M/M, Taeyong!Pirate, Taeyong!Sailor, Taeyong...Captain on a ship?, a little angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaruu/pseuds/Giaruu
Summary: Doyoung was always up for adventuresUntil an adventure came for himWhat will he do when a stranger sailed to his waters?





	When the Sun meets with Sea

For years Doyoung voice was the most beautiful thing he knew. His big, dark eyes, red scales on the tail that shone golden within the sun rays on hot days or were deep crimson in color when he swam nearly to the bottom of the waters where the light was not reaching or reaching just faintly, his smooth and pale skin that tasted of salt but not unpleasantly, or even his raven, silky hair constantly wet and ruffled by the breeze and waves. Those were pretty and envied by many. But for Doyoung his voice was the most beautiful for he treasured it very much, as every Siren should. His voice was sweet but not excessively, it was velvety smooth and the fish told him his voice was like the calm waves that came before the storm. He did not need to sing loud to be heard for his voice resonated to the other side of the island and sometimes he thought, or rather hoped, that it went so far away because everything went still once it heard his songs. He dreaded the day when his tone would fade away, but was curious to find something nearly or even as beautiful as his voice. 

And soon it was, for it came with a sunny day when he was laying on a big rock, in the shadow because he was quick to dry out if he rested in full, merciless sun. The waves, the wind and birds were quiet and for a while it was good, to hear nothing but his calm breath. And then he realized, that it was indeed a peculiar situation. The caves were always so alive, even if he was the only one in there. Waves used to crash strongly against the jagged rocks, the birds used to scream and hunt for fish and the wind played melodies he hummed along to. 

But today it was different. 

He was laying on his stomach, the cool material of the rock underneath his warm skin brought a pleasant relief, his head rested on his arms and he was about to get a quick snooze when a unfamiliar noise was heard. First came the heavy thumps, then the waves suddenly awoke, growing and growing so quickly he was sure a storm was coming. But when he looked up not a single cloud was on the air, rather that, there was a strange, big object traveling on the ocean water not so far in the horizon.

 _What is that?_  
  
He tough, slowly picking up himself from the cool rock, his skin pink from the position he was just in, and then he sunken down into the waters to investigate.  
It was a peculiar thing, never before seen by him and Doyoung was a very curious person. Everyone knew that, since when he was just one year old he decided to play hide and seek in the deep water caves. 

With a shark. 

A grade white one.

Then when he was 8, even if his parents told him not to climb onto the sand when the inflow was near because he might got stuck and something may happen.

And he did just that, because he was curious what things they meant by "something".

But it was fun, he did not get stuck and that day he also noticed that the world was not only the safe water he lived in. He also did not know what that "something" was. 

When he was 16 his friends and him bet that he would touch the strange netting floating on the water. And because it was the first time they saw something like that they were sure he would be too afraid and would not touch it.

But he did.

He got caught in this thing that tightened on his arms and tail and made him lose his breathe. He was sure he was gone, until when he woke up with his parents looking at him angrily and then he was lost for sure. They grounded him, forbade meeting with the crazy friends of his.  
Later that day Doyoung hear it was Jaehyun who helped him, but it was too late. And he was too, forbade to meet him.

Now he was 22, and it was like a fate to cause another trouble, he thought.

He swam closer to the strange object and to his surprise the object grew and grew and soon, when he stopped in his track the unknown thing was at least 10 times bigger. And he still was a little too far away for his liking. He was curious but not stupid (or if he hadn't had the episode with the netting he would likely come even closer out of his curiosity, but he had to admit, it left him traumatized a little) so he observed the big thing for a while.  
It was dark in color from underneath and made all the fishes run away. It wasn't very interesting to look at from under the water, so he decided to take a peak outside. 

He swam higher, the water becoming warmer as he approached the surface due to the long lasting sunrays that day. While looking up he noticed another shapes and soon the object grew again, but in height now.  
It had a strange tree like things with a white material that made loud noises and moved swiftly when the wind blown stronger, there were long things going from one of the tree to another that resembled the braids his mather used to made with her hair. When his smart eyes followed one of this braids, that's when he saw them.

Lower on this thing, but not underwater there were not Mermaids or Mermen. They had heads and arms and chest like him. But no tail and it made him scream loudly. 

He quickly covered his lousy mouth, too afraid to be noticed but his eyes widened in shock when he noticed more of them.

He heard stories, that there were others, _Humans_ who had no tail but legs that they walked on and that they had lived far, far away and used to be much closer. But Mermaids discovered the power of their souls, that made them young and beautiful for longer, and soon the Humans started to disappear, devoured by the hungry creatures. They were told to be the reason for Sirens beautiful voices for that when once heard, the people followed the tone and felt into the traps set by the Men of water. 

Now Doyoung wondered. Was it his voice, so beautiful and amazing, that made this Men travel to his lands? Was he the reason for them to appear out of nowhere?  
He swam closer, cautious not to get caught or been seen and once close enough, he heard them talk.

Now, their voices were loud and nervous and not near as graceful as the voices of his people. There were cracks and unneeded tensions and his ears got irritated quickly so he swam to the other side of this thing. And then he saw him.

A cold air hit Doyoung's naked chest but at that moment, nothing but a warmth enveloped him. 

That Human, that **Man** who stared into the horizon took his breathe away just like that dreadful netting years ago. Doyoung felt his chest tighten when the Men brushed his flaming red hair out of his face showing off his strong jaw line, full, red lips, the smoothes skin, smoother even than Doyoung's and black eyes that pierced through the boy's head, deep into his brain. They were full of emotions but Doyoung couldn't seep happiness nor calmness. 

He gasped loudly and sunk deep. Because he was sure the Man heard him as he swam closer and closer, to amazed by the Handsome stranger. 

Doyoung understood why it was like that, why Mermen and Mermaids longed for the Humans. If all of them were so ethereal, Doyoung craved it too.  
That he decided, he will have this Man for he was sure his beauty was to keep Doyoung's voice graceful for the life time. 

He craved his soul all to himself.

He followed the Thing closely and for long, until the dawn took upon them. He searched for the Men again after some time, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

_Ah, how could he got away so easily?_

Thought Doyoung, angry that it was harder to catch him than he thought. 

It was getting late, very quickly so soon he found a rock to rest on nearby, since his tail hurt from constant swimming.

But he was sure not to fall asleep, yes, indeed. He was to look out for the Man, caught him when the time was right and feast upon his soul for the rest of the night.

But sooner than he though, he felt asleep, his head placed on his crossed arms, facing the sundown and the mysterious Thing.

When he woke up he was unsure what was he doing on the rock and not in his cave, and when finally realizing that he indeed was on a hunt his head shot up quickly, searching for the Thing.

It was still there, but now further away, docked near the sand he got stuck once. 

He was glad that they did not go away much, but again was angry at himself for falling asleep in such important times.

He felt into the water and groaned as his still sleepy limbs stretched and the cold water touched his still warm skin from the early sun rays. 

He looked out on the surface and saw them, The Men, walking around on the sand, investigating the island and life there. There was even a Man on a tree and it awed him how he got there since for Doyoung, it was impossible. 

Then his eyes landed on the Man, his Man. He was wearing something, white and flowy on his chest and it reminded Doyoung of the things that made the awful sound in the strong wind. He also got something covering the parts where his tail should be, but instead there were two weird things that Doyoung assumed were legs. They were long but not longer than his tail, he thought. And definitely weren't as pretty in color as his tail, rather there were in dull brown tone as he was wearing something to cover them up. Why, Doyoung wasn't sure.

What he knew was that the Man gesticulated something to the other Men, looking weary stern and angry and even if he looked scary like this, his face was still beautiful as yesterday.

The Men nodded their heads at his words and soon disappeared into the island, Doyoung counted 5 of them, leaving his Man alone.

 _Now is my chance._

The Mereboy thought and swam closer to the sand. The water was surprisingly still around the Thing as he approached it, and since he saw non of the Men near it he decided to have a closer look. It was built with something hard, very hard. Under his fingertips he could feel the uneven surface and hardness that reminded him of a rock.

_Now is not the time._

He left the Moving Rock, as he decided to call it and swam up to the island, hiding among the big stones. His Men was as much, or even more handsome up close as he was further away. Right now he was picking up some branches and stones, collecting them on the sand, a little further away from the water. Thanks to that

Doyoung could observe the Man working, picking up bigger and heavier trunks and the boy thought he must have been very strong and possibly could hurt him easily if he would like. Or if he could swim as well at Doyoung.

Now, Doyoung knew what he had to do to get this Man closer, but first time in his life, he was afraid to sing. What if it was not true? What if it caused him a lot of trouble because now there was no friends to help him if needed?  
He swallowed out of nervousness and slowly climbed up on the big, sharp rock that was facing the island, when the Man turned around to pick yet another big wood. 

He started to sing, his nervousness never fading away, only growing when the Man before him shooked him head up and looked at him terrified. Shouldn't

Doyoung be proud and happy, that indeed his voice caused him to shiver? Why wasn't he happy then?  
He looked the Man in the eyes, suddenly shy under his piercing gaze and the Man moved not, the wood he was holding, dropped down onto the sand with a empty thud. Doyoung was afraid to sing louder, because maybe his voice would lead the other Men too, and he was not ready for that. He was also not ready, as he should, when the Man started to move closer and closer, never blinking or stopping his eyes from scanning the young mermaid. 

Out of nerves Doyoung stopped singing, but the Man did not.

Soon he was so close, his legs in the water that reached his mid chest, and Doyoung was just above him, petrified on the sharp rock. He looked at the Man with wide eyes, for his voice worked the magic but... what now?

\- How should I eat you?

His thought voice out before he could stop them, and the amazed look on the Man face changed into disbelieve and surprise.

\- Oh, you're unreal.

The voice of that Man, made Doyoung thing how could he not be a Man of Water? That voice of his, was low but soothing, calm and strong but made Doyoung body feel weak.

\- This is unreal.

He said again, and the young mermaid was surprised again that he understood him well. Were they speaking in the same language or was that the magic spell?

\- I know I am. - Answered Doyoung, never taking his eyes off the stranger. - I was told to be the most beautiful of my kind many times. - He added.

\- Oh, You're surely just that, beautiful. - The Man answered and even if Doyoung heard countless times that he was indeed very charming and pretty, his words meant more that any of those praises. And they made him blush under the curious stare and forgot what he was suppose to do. 

\- What are you? - The stranger asked suddenly, moving closer slowly.

\- I am a Siren. What are you? - Asked Doyoung even if he was sure that they were The Men he heard stories about.

\- I am a human. My name is Taeyong. - He answered and the young mermaid thought the name fit him very well.

\- My name is Doyoung. - He answered proudly, for his name was also very pretty and none but him was called like this in the Ocean Kingdom.

\- That's... Surprisingly normal name for someone like you... - Said Taeyong and Doyoung furrowed his brows in anger at his words. Surely there was nothing just normal in him!

\- I am not just a mere waterboy! And my name is not just normal! - His voice rang and made the strange land boy shiver under his sudden angry gaze.

\- I'm sorry! Surely, you're not just normal! - Said Taeyong walking away a little and just then Doyoung hear screams coming out of the Island. He looked up to see the others coming back and soon he was about to jump back into the water.

\- Wait! - He heard Taeyong call for him. - Please come back! - He added and Doyoung was beyond shocked that this Man was so ready to gave up his soul.

Doyoung swam back to his cave and took heavy breaths when he reached his favorite rock which he laid on. It was a quick escape, although he knew non of this

Men could swim nearly as fast as he could normally. Or maybe the fast heartbeat, uneven breathe was had a fault somewhere else? He felt heat spreading down his face, from his soft cheeks to his neck at the thought of the handsome face and the longing in his voice when he called for Doyoung to come back.  
Surely it was the soul taking magic or something, he thought and felt asleep, on the rock he was resting when the Men arrived.

The Black-haired yawned as the sun started to rise again, the days become hotter as they went on this time also, his skin burned slightly and he was sure to rub some algae before he decided to pay a visit to his soon-to-be pray.

On the way there he grabbed some food, small fishes mostly as he felt starved even if he had a good lunch yesterday. Before they came. 

As for them, they were still on the island, in the same spot and once again Taeyong was all alone. But this time Doyoung wasn't so sure. What if it's a trap, and the others are waiting somewhere? 

But the curiosity and need to meet the young Men was too strong, and soon, although still very cautiously, he was beside the sharp rock which on he sat yesterday.

This time he did not climbed up on it, but stayed still in the shallow water, with his chest out of water.

\- Hello? - He called with clear voice that send shivers down Taeyong's back. This time he was taking care of some fruits from the Island, examining if they were even edible. When he heard the sweet voice his eyes immediately landed on the mythical creature, and this time there was no need in singing for him to come closer. 

With Doyoung being in the water and not on the warm rock, they were a lot more closer than yesterday and once again, Taeyong was mesmerism by the beauty of the boy with a tail. He had big, almond eyes that looked smart and that shone in the bright sunlight and his cheeks covered in red when Taeyong scanned his naked chest. It was normal for his to not wear anything, but perhaps in this Man world, it was different so that's why he was covering himself?

\- Aren't you cold? - The Man asked and Doyoung looked at him questionably

\- What do you mean? - He asked too

\- You're without any clothes in the wind and water. - He said like it was a obvious thing. 

\- I'm a Siren. - He said like it could answer everything because it was... well, obvious for him that he needed no clothes.

\- Oh... - Is all Taeyong said and then his stomach growled, his cheeks blushed although he wasn't even sure if the Siren knew what that meant.

\- Are you hungry? - Doyoung asked looking at him curiously. 

_So they do eat!_

He thought.

\- We gathered some fruits from the island, but I don't think it's edible. - Taeyong said, looking back at the sad stock of questionable food.

\- I can't eat you when you're not full. What if the power will be affected by this? - Doyoung thought, once again out loud. He did miss the surprised face Taeyong made at his words.

\- I will search for something then. - He added and in no time, he was deep in the water again.

He hunted down some fish, bigger than he had before that day, and it was kind of difficult for the fish were quite fast. But he was determined, and after a while he had enough, at least he hoped. Trying not to drop any of them he came back, hugging the fish like a precious treasure.

Taeyong was still there, sitting in the sand, with his face up to the sun and Doyoung gasped loudly as he saw the sunlight dancing on his skin, his red hair burning just like the star. His eyes landed on the Mermaid, and Doyoung could swear he developed some kind of disease because of him. Taeyong smiled widely and the young Siren felt the whole world was spinning, making him dizzy. He let go of the fish, dropping them onto a small rock nearby before he dropped them down into the water. He felt weak when the young man came closer, he felt even weaker when he felt his hand, warm and soft, touch his own. Taeyong stroked his wet palm delicately like he was afraid Doyoung would swim away. And at that moment he was feeling like he wanted to do so, but also was immobilized by the soft gaze of those deep brown eyes. 

\- Thank you. - He said and up close, the voice was even lower and even more mysterious and Doyoung started to doubt if his own voice was really the most beautiful of them all.

When he came to this realization, before Taeyong could hold him down, he was long gone in the water, with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

He sobbed into his arms that night.

 _How is that? He was suppose to make me stronger, more beautiful. Why is he making me even weaker?_

He thought before exhaustion took upon him and he slept, dreaming of warm touches and wide smiles. 

Doyoung came back another day, but before Taeyong could have said anything, he was gone again, leaving them food for the rest of the day.

He spend his day wandering around the Moving Rock, watching the other Men working on it as he heard that it was broken down and thus that's why they did not left yet. He also heard they needed some materials, so he dropped them next few days. He watched as Taeyong along with the others made a ring where they sat eating the fish he caught ealier, he also then saw yet another new thing. It was like a small sun, emanating warmth and the others called it a Fire. He noted to himself that he should remember that, even if it was just their thing.

He saw the young man often the next few days when he left them fish each morning, but missed his voice that was given directly at him, he still had a lot to ask about and most importantly, he had a soul to take.

So after a while he had an occasion to stay for a little longer, as the Men marched out to the deeper island.

\- Will you stay this time? - Asked Taeyong when he spotted the Siren.

The Siren signed but swam closer, his tail still in the water, but his chest rested on the wet sand in the shallows next to is Man.

 

\- You're weird. - He said after a while of saying nothing and Taeyong chuckled loudly at his words because really, Doyoung was the one weird for him.

\- I guess I am for you. - He answered and smiled softly but was surprised when a finger pointed at him accusedly.

\- Again! You're doing it again! - Doyoung shouted and the Man was dumbfounded.

\- W-what? What am I doing? - He asked unsure, looking at the Siren with wide eyes. 

\- Making me...feel Weird! - Answered Doyoung and made an annoyed face, puffing his pink cheeks even more when he heard the genuine laugh of his companion.

\- Am I? - He looked at him with emotions that the black-haired boy saw never before.

\- You're making me feel weird too. - He added, feeling his cheeks becoming hot at his own words. 

\- Oh, really? Are you feeling weaker? - Asked suddenly awoken Doyoung, picking himself up from the sand onto his arms once again surprising the red-haired by his words.

\- Why should I? - He asked and Doyoung looked at him with a frown.

\- W-well, I should be eating you by now! - He said like it was obvious, his voice high and slightly shaken.

\- Oh really? - Taeyong moved his head to the side, looking at him intensely. In no time his face was so close Doyoung's he could he the warm breath on his red cheeks. - Then why don't you do it now? - He whispered, and his lips were so close that just a little move could make them kiss.

The angry Siren huffed at his words.

 _Is he mocking ME?!_

The boy thought but before he could say anything the warm lips that were so close to his shut him down. He made a strange nonce at the sudden connection, feeling all of the air leaving his chest. With widen open eyes he could count the lashes, see the spots on the other's face, they were so close. Taeyong tasted sweet and new and made him feel hot. The red-haired thought the salt of Doyoung's lips was not unpleasant and his lips were incredibly soft. Then his warm hand found it's way onto the red cheeks of Doyoung, pulling him closer and closer and since the Siren was so new to all of this, he let him pull him as close as he wanted.

At that moment he felt his own soul leaving him.

He thought the tingling feeling in his tail was due to the kiss, but soon he opened his eyes, that he never knew he closed, and noticed that he was further away from water than he thought. His eyes opened in shock as he felt the golden sun brushing his scales in an unfamiliar way. 

\- Oh God... - He heard the low voice just beside his ear and noticed the shock painted on Taeyong's handsome face. His eyes followed the young man gaze and we was greeted with a sight to behold. Or rather a sight that made him hold his breath.

Doyoung had no tail, but legs.

They were long and pale, and foreign and he screamed loudly, Taeyong jumping at the sudden outburst.

\- What is that?! What is this?! - He shouted, moving the new limbs awkwardly, feeling no tail but shame and fear.

\- You have legs! - Said excited young men and smiled widely but Doyoung was having none of that.

\- I don't want them! Bring them back! - He cried out, tears dangerously welding in his eyes, then he gasped at the realization.

\- Did you stole my soul?! - He asked hurt, looking deep into the eyes of the other. Was that kiss maybe, a way to trick him?! Could people steal Sirens Souls, just like they could from Humans? 

\- W-why would I?! - Answered shocked Taeyong unsure how to turn the legs back into the tail.

\- B-because I wanted to have yours! - Shouted Doyoung with tears streaming down his blushed tail. 

_Oh was I too eager? Did I do something wrong?_

He wondered. 

\- I.. I wanted to be as pretty as you! And to have my voice beautiful for long because it's the only thing I have! - He confessed, brushing the endless river of tears from his cheeks, making them even more red. His hand got stopped before he could brush them anymore.  
It was the familiar warmth that he found very pleasant and calming, and that he wanted to last for long. Their fingers were intertwined as Taeyong pulled his hand away from his tear stained cheeks, kissing his knuckles softly. His sobs stopped as his breath was taken away again, this time by the words of his Man.

\- You're beautiful enough. Each day I saw you, the next you we're even more beautiful. - He said, kissing Doyoung wrist. - And your voice is just as beautiful and will last long for sure. - He added placing his finger under Doyoung's chin and making him look up. His pretty along eyes shone with wet tears, but were filled with many emotions and Taeyong loved each one of them.

\- And you have a beautiful heart for you fed us, and helped to repair the ship, so we're soon to leave. - He whispered against Doyoung shaking lips and maybe from sudden shyness, or nervousness from this whole situation, the young Sire closed his eyes again, and Taeyong took it as an invitation. And maybe it was.

They kissed yet again, and it was still new and still as magical as before and Doyoung thought he loved the feeling of tingling in his new feet, and in his heart and mind. 

Later that day Taeyong gave him some clothes and helped to dress up, and they sat down in the sand, together looking as the Sun met with the Sea and they both thought it reminded them of something. 

At night when the shallow waters moved up the island a little, and Doyoung was resting just beside them when Taeyong talked with his companions about the situations they took it surprisingly well for they were also very grateful for the Mermaid's help. He longed for the water so he touched it, thinking about it as a goodbye.

And then, he felt the strong tingling again. 

In no time, his new legs started to grown crimson in color and soon there was his beloved tail. He shouted excited, tears of joy making their way out.

The sudden voice of his made the other look back at him, but when he smiled widely at Taeyong the latter did not looked happy. His dark eyes looked sad and although he smiled back, Doyoung still could see the emotions that were there.

He looked at the water, his home of many years, where his family was, but he for them was forgotten for he wanted adventures in his live. They told him everything was dangerous and forbid him everything he loved, so once he was ready he traveled away. 

He felt the sand move next to him and when he looked up he met the sad gaze of his man.

\- Are you going? - Taeyong asked ready to escort him deep into the ocean.

Doyoung looked down at his beautiful tail that grazed the shallow water, his scales dark in color because the Sun was long gone. He touched them delicately, remembering the softness of his own skin of his legs, and the unfamiliar feeling of toes burred in warm sand. And he knew.

\- Yes. - He said, looking up at Taeyong and the man lips started to shiver as he leaned down to help him to swim away. He really hated the thought of Doyoung leaving, but he was none to hold him against his will.

\- Bring me the towel quickly! I'm shivering here! - Doyoung's soft voice rang in his ears and he looked down at him dumbfounded. 

\- And new clothes! Those were not even that pretty! - He added and Taeyong laughter out loud at his words. 

Doyoung was about to complain that the sand made his skin dry but his lips were closed down by a sudden kiss. 

The tingling was there, and it was new. 

But he liked it very much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's a work for a lovely request from @Strawbelyssa with Dotae where Doyoung as a siren falls in love with his target and a human Taeyong who falls in love with him!  
> I hope you like it~  
> I think it... a little long, but I hope you don't mind ;; I guess I really love fantasy Au!
> 
>  
> 
> Send me request if you want here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326125/chapters/33058428


End file.
